


It’s Just Them

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Prompts [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Buck, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck and Eddie have their first argument as a couple.





	It’s Just Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkylessNights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylessNights/gifts).



> For SkylessNights, who wanted “their first argument” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.

Buck knows something is wrong. Eddie is far too quiet on the drive home. He hasn’t said anything except to call Shannon to ask her if she could keep Christopher another night.

Normally that prospect would excite Buck. As much as both of them love spending time with Christopher, the possibility of alone time with Eddie always sends a thrill through him.

But not tonight.

Tonight Eddie is far too tense for their alone time to be anything good.

He doesn’t say anything when they get home. He just turns the car off and starts towards the house without stopping to see if Buck is following.

Buck’s stomach twists with unease. Something is really wrong here. He swallows past the lump forming in his throat as he heads towards the house. The door slams in front of him just before he reaches it and Buck sighs.

He opens and closes it much quieter than Eddie had, and then follows Eddie into their bedroom. Eddie’s stripping off his shirt, and has his back to him.

“What the hell is your problem?” Buck asks, sounding angrier than he’d intended.

Eddie shrugs and starts searching through one of the drawers in his dresser. _Their_ dresser. It’s been that way ever since Buck finally moved in two months ago.

“That’s bullshit. Come on Eddie. Just…”

Buck puts his hand on Eddie’s back, and Eddie spins to face him. There an anger in his eyes that Buck has never seen before. Underneath that he can also see fear and hurt. So many emotions warring across his face. No wonder he’s been so tense.

“Don’t,” Eddie spits out. “Don’t touch me right now.”

“Eddie. Come on.”

“You were reckless tonight.”

Buck sighs, “That’s what this is about?”

“You’re damn right it is,” Eddie says, a little of his composure slipping.

Buck can see his hands shaking at his sides. He wants nothing more than to reach out and take them. But he holds himself back. He can’t. Not yet. “Eddie…”

“Don’t ‘Eddie’ me,” he snaps. “You went too far tonight Evan. And it almost got you killed.”

“But I’m alive,” Buck says. “Isn’t that enough?”

“Not if you’re going to keep pulling shit like this,” Eddie says.

“If I hadn’t done it you would be dead!” Buck says, feeling his anger start to rise.

He remembers seeing the gun pointed at Eddie. The shooter's finger going to the trigger. He hadn’t thought twice before jumping towards Eddie and knocking him out of the way just before a bullet went flying by. How it had grazed his shoulder, and the look of terror on Eddie’s face after. Just before he masked it.

“I was thinking of you, Eddie. And of Christopher. He needs his father.”

“He needs you too!” Eddie shouts. “Damn it, Evan. So do I. How do you think it felt to see the blood on you? My mind immediately started thinking the worst. And I can’t… we can’t lose you. Your life isn’t just yours anymore. Can’t you understand that?”

Buck takes a step closer. When Eddie doesn’t move back, he closes the remaining distance between them. He puts his hand on the back of Eddie’s neck and brings their foreheads together.

“I understand,” Buck says. “And I’m sorry. All I could think about was keeping you safe. I can’t lose you.”

“I can’t lose you either,” Eddie says. “We’ll have to find ways to keep each other safe that doesn’t involve risking our own lives.”

Buck lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He turns his head and kisses Eddie softly. He intends for to be chaste. Just a small gesture, a reminder that he’s safe. They both are.

Then Eddie grips him tighter around the waist and pulls him closer. He kisses him with an intensity that leaves Buck feeling dizzy. The sex that follows is even more intense. After it’s over he has to close his eyes to block out the spinning of the room.

He feels lips press against his neck and smiles. He opens his eyes, waiting a moment as everything comes back into focus. He sees Eddie there, his eyes soft and lidded, his hair a mess. He’s the most beautiful thing Buck has ever seen. And he’s his.

“So I guess we just had our first argument as a couple,” Buck says.

Eddie smiles, “Of course it would be over you being a reckless idiot.”

Buck narrows his eyes, “It could have been over something else.”

“But it wasn’t.”

“It wasn’t.” Buck smirks. “I guess what they say about makeup sex being intense was right.”

“It wasn’t because it was makeup sex,” Eddie tells him. He lowers his head and takes Buck’s ear between his teeth. When he pulls back, he’s grinning. “It’s because we love each other.”

Buck’s smile turns fond. “Yeah. That’s what it was. And you know what?”

“What?”

“I’ll let you prove it to me when we go another round later.”

Eddie chuckles, and leans down. He doesn’t kiss him yet. His lips hover just out of reach. His warm breath blowing across Buck’s skin. “Maybe I’ll let you prove it to me.”

Buck shivers st the implications, and takes a steadying breath. He closes the remaining distance between them and kisses Eddie. He feels Eddie smirking against his lips, and kisses him harder. He rakes his nails down Eddie’s back and Eddie groans.

They prove multiple times that it’s definitely not the makeup sex that’s intense. It’s just them. It’s who they are when they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
